User talk:Gold Star/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:14th took control of Allen's body.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlp922 (Talk) 14:28, August 31, 2010 New Articles!! Hi there, although i appreciate what you are trying to do you need to stop randomly creating these minor character pages as they all look terrible!! there is an article rework project in progress which aims to make all the character pages uniform and professional looking and i think you should take a look at what is expected from a character page. for one they need a character box and profile picture and also enough information to fill the box stat wise, then they need to have the correct sections filled out. If you can manage to do this or at least make progress on bringing these minor pages into line with the overall project then fine otherwise they will be deleted. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Articles Hi, Please don't delete those articles. I just wanted to create them since I never saw any article on them. I was just thinking if I created them then people like you could make them better. I tell what may be a better plan for now, because there is a lot of work to do in order to create each character page we can create a forum in which we list all the minor characters and work on them one by one to create them. otherwise we will end up with a lot of stubs and the site will become untidy. i would love to be the one to expand all these but i am currently working on the chapter summaries and the Episode list page (which will lead to episode summaries also needing to be written) so i am very busy at the moment. if you go to the forums and put link to the pages you have already created on there and then a list of other you think should be created then we can work through them methodically. also if you want to put any pictures you have for the characters there we know what is available. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok but I did a lot of work on the List of characters. So I will try to emprove every new page I created + the list of the new articles is on the Character list. Its all the new one that weren't there before. i didn't make any other pages than those you see in the character list. I will try to write the list on forms. Sorry but where are the forms? I've made the page Forum:List of Minor Character Pages to be Created. you can get there by using the menu options to the left here and clicking Community - Forum - Watercooler. If you could add the links to pages you have already made there and then list your ideas and pictures for new pages we can keep an eye on what needs to be created at a more manageable rate ^.^ Keep up the good work though i love all your new pictures they're great. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 16:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) THANKS XD Glad you like it :) Krory Pics LOVE the young Krory pics, nice work. I was wondering if you have any of the fight on the Boat and they are kind of lacking for that part of the story. ^.^ [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 14:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like them :) Do you want some pictures of Krory on the boat or just anyone ? Hi, I just uploaded LOTS of pictures from the boat & lots of more. Plz have a look at them and put them on some articles. Whew it took me a lot of time to upload these pictures. P.S. Is there some kind of a gallery page where I can see all the pictures of the site ? Plz reply :) New Pictures and gallery Hey DSM, really nice job with the boat fight pictures, can't thank you enough :D Being a fairly new site and considering the mess it was in up until recently due to random contributions cluttering up the place with junk there isn't an image gallery on here at the moment which is a bit of a shame. I've uploaded several hundred for the chapter front pages alone and it gets very difficult to keep track sometimes!! I spend a lot of time on the Bleach wiki which i make no qualms about admiring a helluva lot and they have a set of bots that capture all new images that are uploaded and recently they put in character specific galleries for all the images. seems to me that would be a great idea for this site too but unfortunately we don't have a giant community and the resources to pull it off right now!! i will look into it though, i may need to reverse engineer some templates and bots from the Bleach site but i'll certainly give it some attention. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 07:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, do your best. Can I put these photos? Hi! I just want to ask if I can put this photos of Arystar Krory in the photo gallery of him Thank You! BleedingInnocent 15:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Krory Pics Hi, of course you can. I made the photo gallery for everyone to put pictures of their favorite characters in. Feel free to put them there BleedingInnocent :) new wiki Hi DSM, If you´re making your own wiki i hope you will still come back here, your help has been amazing!! ^.^ i only joined here as admin about six or seven months ago so i didn´t actually create the wiki itself, i would suggest just copying the source code from this one and tailoring it to your own needs, that´s pretty much how i make any new changes!! [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 12:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I already did that but nothing seems to be changing. Heres a link if you wanna see click here . I already tried it but it doesent work. I just want to make it wider like this D.Gray-Man wikia. P.S. Iam still gonna edit this wiki. New Poll Did you get the results of the last poll before you changed it on the front page?? if we are just going to change these without warning and without collecting the information then they´re a little bit pointless aren´t they.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh, sorry didn't know :) lol Facebook Widget Visit here: MediaWiki:FacebookWidget. This is the page I have there. http://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/File:FacebookWidget But it just doesent want to show in the home page. plz plz help I've been trying all day but it doesn't work. Have you tried linking the information ProGamer gave you to the main page? If you already had it linked, you might need to delete the link and redo it. .Seshat. 19:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) How do you link it ? On the D.Gray-Man Widget page it says MediaWiki page. does it make a difference? The part of the code that makes the difference is the numerical part that links the widget to the particular facebook group. If you click on the link ProGamer gave you, it'll take you to a page with code, and if you click on the linked facebook part, it'll take you to a page of the D.Gray-Man facebook. You'll probably have to substitute that part of the code for whatever your wikia's facebook address is. .Seshat. 19:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU I FINALLY DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well watch at MediaWiki:Wikia.css for an observation, the next time please place your autograph at my talk page then i now for the next time who you are. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ra Admin Sure I will help you, but on which one. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) On the Pandora Hearts Wiki. Hi. Well, I've been waiting yesterday. Could you tell me how to do it ? :Why not telling the admin at the Pandora Hearts Wikia that you have a major editing skills at this wikia and that you are verry active and can help them out. Maybe s/he will accepts you as admin ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well the admin hasn't been active since September 2010 and I've already asked her ( no reply). : : : ::If you go to this page (http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers), you'll see that the last time the last time Atesha, the admin of Pandora Hearts wikia, logged in was just last month, even though s/he hasn't edited since September. If an admin of a wiki does not log in for sixty days, then it can be considered that they've abandoned the wiki and you can go to here (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests) and request the right to adopt the wiki from the main Wikia administrators, who will, after consideration, come in and make you the administrator if they find you worthy. ::Again, though, Atesha has logged in this year (the last time being on 08:48, January 24, 2011), so s/he is still present, s/he just isn't doing much. I would suggest that you message Atesha again, and if you still don't receive a reply, take it up with the main Wikia administrators. Even though ProGamer is an administrator here, s/he really can't do much for you, because administrator powers don't cross over from wikia to wikia. .Seshat. 17:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. Guess I'll have to wait. That image of the Rosy Cross... Could you possibly redo the white background in black and upload it again? I'd like to use it on the Black Order page. .Seshat. 21:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry for not answering. I didn't see any new messages displayed. And about the picture, I have no idea how to do it. Sorry :( Oh, that's fine~. ^.^ Since we changed the background from black to white, the white background of the image is perfect now. Thank you for adding the picture; I'd been trying to find one of those forever! .Seshat. 19:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ohh. haha You welcome :) One question. I asked Progamer about the logo. I was wondering if he made it and if he could make one for the Ao no Exorcist wikia. Since its one of the wikis in the spotlight now, I don't like how the logo is displayed (with the black background). Also, could I use some of the templates on D.Gray-Man wikia, on Ao no Exorcist wikia? Yeah, ProGamer's the one who made the logo and the templates... Well, actually, the character templates we're using now were taken from another wiki, and when the person who designed them found out that they had been taken, they weren't too happy, but they let us keep using them... You'd have to ask them about that one, if the character templates are the ones you mean. As for the logo, ProGamer's the one who did that; you'll have to wait for him. ^.^' Sorry, I'm no good at those kinds of things... .Seshat. 19:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Image Well what for kind of image is it, if i may ask ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :I Will place it at the end of the month. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo You should at a request at here. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) At JoePlay's talk page If you want to have a background for your wikia you should put a request at here. He will only create a background for you when you passes the request which that you can read it at here. Hope it helped you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC)